Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation typically involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
After drilling a wellbore that intersects a subterranean hydrocarbon-bearing formation, a variety of wellbore tools may be positioned in the wellbore during completion, production, and/or remedial activities. For example, temporary packers may be set in the wellbore during the completion and production operating phases of the wellbore. In addition, various operating tools including flow controllers (e.g., chokes, valves, etc.) and safety devices such as safety valves may be deployed in the wellbore. Such tools are often lowered downhole by a wireline, a work string, or a slickline and may be configured with a fishing neck to facilitate recovery at a later time. Once downhole, the tool may be set at a desired location and released, allowing the wireline, work string, or slickline to be retrieved.
As noted above, wirelines, slicklines, and/or cables can be used to lower and retrieve wellbore tools from the wellbore. A wireline generally includes an electrically conductive cable surrounded by steel wires or unidirectional carbon fibers and encased within a polymeric coating. The term “slickline” may indicate a similar cable without the electrical conductor running through the middle. It is now recognized that wirelines and slicklines of relatively long lengths are susceptible to undesirable crack propagation, excessive mechanical wear, and pullout at points where the line couples to a wellbore tool.